Leave A Message
by Pandah N. Reaper
Summary: My Gweather Friendship One-Shot for Of Love and FanFiction!


Disclaimer: You know? Shut up. I DON'T own TDI, A, WT, or R! Deal with it, alright?

Author's Note: Danny is Gwen's brother and is currently 18. DxG split, but DxC didn't get back together. Gwen has a husband named Roger and Gwen's last name is now Myers. HxA is together. This takes place 4 years after TDWT, and the contestants are currently 21. GWEN'S POV FOR THE WHOLE ONE-SHOT! Place the rest of the facts together, got it?

* * *

"Hurry it up, Gwen!" Danny yelled. "We are going to be late for Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Lemme finish up these last few brush strokes first!" I yelled back. "Wait in the car with Roger!"

I heard Danny grunt one last time before he left. God, he can be annoying sometimes.

I gently dabbed the canvas with purple paint. After working on this for 5 hours, you get bored with it.

I stepped back to see my work. A long dock, in the middle of the night, with the stars being out. It brings back so many memories of Total Drama Island. Those were the days…

* * *

Back then, I was a solid loner, but I had friends. Things weren't that complicated with Trent, and Duncan just started being my friend. Heather was as mean as ever, but that's in her blood, I guess.

Then Action came, and the suspicions raised their levels. People started to think about the so-called "Gwuncan" that was allegedly forming underneath everyone's noses. I hadn't even thought about it, until brought up to question. Sometimes, I think of what would've happened if Trent and I had just worked things out.

World Tour was the worst of them. That was the season that ruined me. The true me. I wasn't the same me as in TDI, I had changed. No longer about art, I broke. I forgot about my strong attitude, and replaced it with a shy, shallow one. Duncan took advantage of that. We kissed, and thought we'd be happy. But later on, he had doubts. We broke up when TDR was in the making, sometime around the merge. We. Were. Forgotten.

* * *

The ringing of the phone rammed my train of thought. I went and cleaned up while waiting for the answering machine to say the message. I sorta wish I had caller-ID, but hey. I can live without.

"_Hey! You've reached the Myer's residence! Leave your name and number, plus a little message if you like, and we'll get back to you!"_ the machine said. I smiled as I heard my voice. It was recorded 6 days after we moved in, two months ago, a month after we got married. Roger and I, that is.

The beep went by, and an unexpected voice surprised me.

* * *

"_Um, hi Gwen. It's Heather,"_ the voice said, nervously and shaking. I stopped washing my hands. **Her…**

"_How's it going? I heard you got married! I wish you well!"_ Heather continued, still nervous, but a little more sturdy. "Just another congrats," I thought to myself, and continued washing.

"_Uh, I called to check up on you. I'm… I'm, I'm saying sorry." _I paused again. What?

"_I'm sorry for all that I put you through. From ripping off the seat of your skirt, to getting you voted off in TDA. I….I… I let the competition get ahead of me. When I started dating Alejandro, I realized to myself. Winning isn't everything._

"_Having fun. That's what I missed out on. When we had the camp experience, I moaned about the bugs. When we got to see all the cool movie genres, I thought less. And when we got to go AROUND THE WORLD, taking down Alejandro was my goal._

"_Seeing that it's Thanksgiving, I just have one thing to say. One thanks, and then I'm done._

"_Thank-you for putting up with me."_

I gaped at the telephone. Was it really Heather, the SAME Heather that pushed someone down a volcano, who she is now DATING?

"_So…uh, when you get this, call me back at (***)-***-****. Thanks." _she finished, and hung-up.

I processed the message in my head. After 5 minutes of thinking, I smiled.

The car honk jolted me.

"Yo! Gwen! Come on!" I heard my brother call.

"5 more seconds!" I yelled back, still staring at the phone.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times, and got ready. As I was about to run out the door, I stopped at the phone.

"Thank-you, Heather," I whispered, and ran out to the car, leaving my house, telephone and all still.

* * *

Whaddya think? Too much? REVIEW!


End file.
